Flash of Green
by Tabetha Winters
Summary: The kiss broke again but instead of moving away from Roxas he moved towards Roxas ear. His hot breath tickling his earlobe as he whispered softly to him. "Got it memorized." Minor: [Olette/Roxas] [AkuRoku] Happy AkuRoku Day!


Hi everyone. Happy AkuRoku Day 2013! I have always wanted to write a story for AkuRoku but could never get the plot bunnies to work right. Well here it is. This story is going to be a prequel for a story that I'm planning on writing for NaNoWriMo this year and I figured what better day to post a AkuRoku then on AkuRoku day. Maybe if I get a good story going for NaNoWriMo I'll post it here as a sequel, but we will see how that does. Please, don't forget to review.

**EDIT: **So, I'm a complete idiot and didn't realize that I didn't post correctly the first time I attempt to post this story, I guess my Copy/Paste skill skills are something to be desired which cause nothing to be posted but a zero in the body. Oops. Sorry everyone.

* * *

Flash of Green

Roxas smiled as his hand moved down reaching the hem of her shirt and pushing it upwards so he could be free to explore the soft skin he found underneath. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers traced patterns on the smooth skin his fingers found before tilting his head forward and capturing her lips in a desperate kiss.

Her hands came up to his shoulder pushing off the black and white stripped jacket from his body letting it slump the floor. Maneuvering through the dark room, only light the soft glow of the Twilight Town moon filtering in through the large window of his bedroom, she fell onto the bed smiling as she capture his lips again in a fleeting kiss before pushing Roxas away again and pulled her shirt up and over her head tossing it to the floor where Roxas jacket has been tossed. Roxas stood there for a second examine the woman underneath, his eyes hazed with lust, as her face grew red with a hot blush.

She moved backwards on the bed allowing Roxas to crawl on the bed as well meshing their lips together again as he lay her down on the bed his arms wrapping around her bare back his finger playing with the strap of her bra. She gasped, giving Roxas ample time to slip his tongue into her mouth, as his fingers went to work removing her bra strap when they were interrupted by the by the loud ringtone of a cell phone.

Roxas, feeling inadequate to a piece of technology, moved his head to her neck and began to suck tenderly on her neck. She whimper at his attempt to keep her distracted, and it work temporarily. The phone began to ring again, this time she was successful in pushing him off of her and got to her shaky feet walking over towards the desk to her ringing phone. Frustrated Roxas sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she moved across to her purse, which had been sprawled onto Roxas' desk to retrieve her ringing cell phone.

Roxas glanced away from the woman at his desk and out his window and to the night sky. The dark sky was freckled with hundreds of bright twinkling stars and the full moon illuminating the streets below with its soft glow. Roxas felt a familiar twinge in his chest as he looked at the glowing moon against the night sky. This was the same moon that he saw from his window every night but tonight it felt different some now. Roxas watched the moon for a few more seconds before his eyes drifted away from the moon and to turn his attention back to the woman in his bedroom when something caught his eyes.

On top of the building across from his bedroom window stood a long figure, barely visible in his black cloak that completely covered every inch of his body, just looking at Roxas. Roxas squinted at the figured, trying to determine if he was really there or if his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Reaching over to open his window a voice from behind him distracted him.

"I've got to go Roxas, that was my mom."

Roxas turned from the window in time to see her pick up her shirt off the floor and pulling it over her head, hiding the bra he had been so desperately trying to remove moments before, before fussing with her hair and throwing her purse over her shoulder. Roxas rose from the bed and walked over to her side pulling her into his arms . "See you later Olette." Before kissing her goodbye.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started and before Roxas knew it he was alone in his bedroom once again. Roxas sighed picking his jacket up off the floor and tossing it onto his desk before moving back over toward his bed and laying down on it once again.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, his eyes glued to the celling, his mind lost in thought, but soon his thoughts wandered back to the person, if he could call it that, that he had seen on the building across from his room. Roxas felt an odd feeling rise in his body, the same feeling he got when he stared up at the moon moments before, about the person in that black hood, as if he had seen it before.

Sitting up on his bed he got to his knees and pushed the window open, letting the cool night air enter into his room. His eyes wandered the darken streets trying to find something, anything out of place, however, nothing was different than any other night in Twilight Town. Resting back on his legs he sighed running his hand over his face. "I've got to be going crazy."

Without warning a gloved hand rested over his mouth and Roxas felt the panic weld up inside of him, his hands flying up to the hand trying to remove it from his mouth or turn around to see the person confining him. But he had no luck.

Roxas didn't know what to do as the person who held him pulled him off his bed, Roxas now realize that his 'captor' was several feet taller than himself, and despite how much Roxas struggled he couldn't get the person hold him off.

"Easy there Roxas…" the voice whispered to him softly and Roxas instantly stopped struggling. That voice, it was so familiar to him, like a distance memory, or a far of dream. But Roxas had no time to figure out where his voice was from or how he knew the person who's hand was over his mouth because the man quickly spun him around and planted his lips to his.

Roxas was in shock to say the least as his once captor wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist pulling the boy close to his body, everything in his brain said that this was wrong, that he should fight back, but his heart that was beating so loudly in his chest and in his ears that this was right. Roxas didn't know what to believe, but without even realizing it he found himself being moved over towards the bed and pushed down upon it, a soft oomph escaping his lips as his backside hit the bed, but before he had a second to react those soft lips that had been kissing him moments before turn to him kissing him once again.

As if all of this was a familiar memory to Roxas he moved backwards as the man began to crawl on top of the boy breaking the kiss and moved to the boys neck leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Roxas felt the air escape from his lips is heavy gasp as he felt the his body respond to what was being done to it.

With his heart beating so widely in his chest Roxas found the courage to look up at the man what was straddling him and, despite the darkness in the room, what stared back at him was a pair the most beautiful green eyes that he ever had seen before.

The words escaped his lips in a breathless gasp. "Axel"

He couldn't see the man's face due to both the darkness of the room and the hood that his is face from Roxas, but if he could he would have seen the smirk crossed the man's lips. Tilting his head down again he kissed Roxas once again slipping his tongue past Roxas lips and into his mouth Roxas felt an explosion flash across his vision as he welcome this new sensation to his senses.

The kiss broke again but instead of moving away from Roxas he moved towards Roxas ear. His hot breath tickling his earlobe as he whispered softly to him. "Got it memorized."

Roxas suddenly felt dizzy, his mind swimming, he clutched the side of his head and before he knew it black overtook his vision and he passed out.

Roxas awoke the next morning with the sun shining brightly through his open window along with a soft breeze. His head hurting like crazy Roxas slowly tried to sit up and look around his room. Everything looked normal to him…but…

Roxas glanced out his window and to the building across the street but the roof of the building sat empty. Roxas shook his head getting to his knee and looking to the ground below before back up at the room across the street.

"Roxas," came a knock at the door and Roxas turned as voice from the other side drew his attention away from the window. "Olette called, Hayner and the guys are waiting for you in the sandlot."

"Thanks," Roxas replied. Roxas turned back towards the window again, grabbing the open glass pulling them shut soundly before locking them in place. Roxas sat there for a few second his mind still reeling trying to make sense of what happened the other night. _"Got it memorize."_

Shaking his head clear one final time he grabbed his struggle back from under his bed and slung it over his shoulder and made his way to the door of his bedroom. His hand rested on the handle of the door before turning back to his bed, the memories playing over again in his head. "What a weird dream," he mumbled before opening the door and taking off towards the sand lot.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
